I Have a Proposition for You
by bluebug119
Summary: Hermione's been waiting a long time for Ron to propose. Will he finally work up the courage to ask her to marry him? Based on my Harry Potter parody of Taylor Swift's Love Story. I don't own Harry Potter.


I Have a Proposition for You

_September 1, 2002_

_7:00 a.m._

"I'm worried, Ginny," Hermione Granger sighed as she stared into the mirror in her bedroom. After she had finished her seventh year and Ginny Weasley had graduated, they decided to rent a place together. However, since Ginny was to become Mrs. Potter next month, she would be moving out. Hermione did not like living alone.

"About what, Hermione?" Ginny sat next to her and asked her, concerned.

"You and Harry are getting married soon and…" Hermione sighed, turning to look at Ginny, "We've been dating for four years, Ginny! Four! I don't think Ron's ever going to propose."

Ginny smiled, "Well, you know Ron. He's totally oblivious when it comes to things like this. But he loves you, Hermione. He'll propose eventually."

Hermione turned and stared sadly at the mirror again, tears starting to slide down her face.

"Besides," Ginny tried to cheer her up, "It took Harry five years to propose, and we're getting married next month."

"Yes," Hermione replied, annoyed, "but you were broken up for one of those years and then you agreed to take it slow and wait a few years before even considering getting married!"

"Hermione," Ginny hugged her, "Believe me when I tell you, he will propose. It may not be today or tomorrow, but he loves you too much not to marry you. Besides," Ginny turned Hermione around so they were face to face, "knowing Ron, he's probably been carrying around a ring in his pocket for months and is just too nervous to ask."

Hermione wiped her eyes, "You really think so?"

Ginny smiled softly, "That's the kind of person Ron is, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione chuckled lightly, "Yeah. I guess I just need to be patient."

"That's the spirit! Now come on. Let's finish getting you ready for your date. Ron will be here any minute now."

Hermione didn't usually wear make-up, but Ginny had insisted this time, so she had to reapply the little make-up she had been wearing since it had been ruined when she started crying.

After Ginny made sure every last curl of Hermione's hair was in place, they heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I'll get it Hermione," Ginny offered, "You just stay up here and make sure everything is perfect."

"Ginny!" Hermione complained, "It doesn't have to be perfect."

"Yes, but that is Ron down there."

Hermione blushed lightly and quickly ran to the full-length mirror to check her dress.

Ginny giggled and walked downstairs to answer the door.

Ginny opened the door, "Hey Ron. Come on in."

"Thanks," Ron looked around nervously, "Is Hermione almost ready?"

"Almost," Ginny smirked knowing the reason for his nervousness, "The question is: Are _you_ ready?"

"Well it's now or never, isn't it?" he glanced up the stairs apprehensively.

Ginny followed his gaze just as Hermione began to descend.

"Oh, look," she teased lightly, in a whisper, "Here comes you soon-to-be fiancé now."

Ron would have glared at her, but was too preoccupied gazing at the woman coming down the stairs.

Hermione had dressed in a silky dark blue dress with spaghetti strap sleeves. The dress became looser at the waist and fell to just below the knees with loose folds all around the bottom half of the dress. She was also wearing strapped golden sandals with one inch heels. There was just a touch of make-up on her face, not too noticeable, and her hair was done up in a bun with a few loose strands falling down on either side.

"Ron?"

"Ron."

"RON!" Ron suddenly blinked as though woken up from a trance to see Ginny yelling at him, "stop staring at your girlfriend and take her wherever you are going already!"

Ron headed her advice and took Hermione's hand and led her outside so they could apparate.

Stepping outside, Hermione turned on him, "Are you going to tell me where we are going, now? It's only eight a.m., way too early for lunch, and you told me to eat breakfast before we left. So where are we going? I need to know if I'm going to apparate there."

Ron smiled at his girlfriend, "It's still a surprise. You will just have to wait to find out until we get there. I'll apparate us both, so you don't have to worry about that."

Hermione huffed, but smiled, "Fine. Let's go."

Ron told her to close her eyes, which she obliged, and disapparated away.

When they landed Ron turned Hermione around so she would be facing him and told her to open her eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. Looking around, she say a scarlet steam engine waiting there for students that wouldn't arrive for a few hours and a sign above her that read 'Platform 9 ¾ '.

She smiled, "Platform nine and three-quarters. We haven't been here in three years. Ron, sure I miss taking the train to Hogwarts, but why are we here?"

"Hermione, we first met on this train," Hermione nodded, remembering, "Sure I was a prat at the time, but we eventually became friends, and then, well, more than friends."

Hermione smiled softly at him, "Ron, I love you. You know that. But I was kind of wishing we were here for more than just our memories. We've been dating for a long time and I was really hoping it would amount to more than that. I'm just so confused. Maybe…maybe we're just not meant to be. I really thought we were and I hope we still are, but I just don't know what to think. This is one time I want to be proven wrong, Ron. I want this to work out."

Ron, who had been a little confused at first, suddenly knew what she was asking for, and although he was still a little nervous, was very happy to oblige.

He knelt to the ground, and Hermione gasped. He pulled out the ring box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring with a gold band with a stunning diamond in the middle.

"Hermione," Ron looked up at Hermione who had a hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks, "I know I've been a prat and I should have asked you a long time ago. In fact, I've been carrying this ring around in my pocket for almost a year now. I was just really nervous. I know that we love each other, but what if you said no…"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "You're rambling."

Ron blushed, "Right. Sorry," he cleared his throat, "Hermione Granger," her stared into her chocolate-colored eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Even though there had already been a huge smile on Hermione's face, it grew even larger, "Yes, Ronald! Yes, I will marry you!"

Ron jumped up and slipped the ring on her ring finger. They both laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. The moment he stopped, Hermione planted a kiss on his lips. When they had to come up for air, Ron said, "I love you Hermione Granger."

"Not for long," she responded, "Soon it will be Hermione Weasley."

Ron smiled widely, "Yes it will, but let's get through Harry and Ginny's wedding first."

Hermione giggled, "How did you come up with the idea to propose here, anyway?"

"Well, you see, Ginny…"

"Ah, I see, now it makes sense."

Ron mock-glared at her for the teasing, but she just rolled her eyes.

Ron smiled and apparated them both to his and Harry's place where he knew Ginny went after they left.

Before they entered, Ron turned to Hermione, "Ginny obviously knows about this, but Harry didn't know I was proposing today."

Hermione grinned mischievously, "Let's see how long it takes for him to notice." She rang the doorbell and waited.

Ginny opened the door, to Hermione's surprise, and smiled when she saw the ring on Hermione's finger. Hermione held a finger to her lips, indicating Ginny to remain quiet about it, and Ginny nodded.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione," Ginny declared for Harry's benefit, "What brings you by?"

Ron replied, "We just thought we'd drop by before we headed to the Burrow. Mum and dad mentioned they wanted to see us today. Can we come in?"

Ginny nodded and led them to the sitting room where Harry Potter was.

Harry looked up at the two of them, "Hey, Ron, what did you do to Hermione? She looks overly happy. Come to think of it, so do you." He looked at Ginny, "Am I missing something here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her fiancé, but didn't respond. Harry studied the couple in front of him. When Hermione raised hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, Harry saw something glint in the light.

Figuring it out, Harry smiled, "Well it took you long enough, Ron. Are you two going to give your big announcement, or not?

Hermione smiled and held out her left hand, "We're engaged!" she squealed.

"Well, then, congratulations." Harry gave Hermione a hug and patted Ron on the back, while Ginny hugged brother and jumped up and down in excitement with her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Why don't we all head to the Burrow?" Harry suggested, "I'm sure Molly will be ecstatic. Then we can head to your parents home, Hermione."

They all nodded and disapparated.

When they arrived at the Burrow, they saw Bill, Fleur, about five months along with her second child, and little Victorie coming out the front door.

"Ron, Ginny, what are the four of you doing here?" Bill asked when he noticed them.

Ron smiled, "You may not want to leave so soon."

"Yes," Ginny teased, "apparently there's some big news you might like to hear."

Bill and Fleur looked at each other questioningly, but turned back towards the door just the same, and knocked again.

Molly Weasley answered it, "Bill, Fleur, did you forget something?" she asked curiously.

Bill shook his head, "No, mum."

Fleur continued, "Zere are some ozers 'ere who apparently 'ave some big news."

Molly glanced behind them to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh," she exclaimed happily, "then come on in." She ushered them inside.

They all went into the living room where Molly offered them the left over cookies she had made for Victorie.

After they were all settled, Molly looked at them curiously, "Well, what is it?"

Hermione held out her ring again and Ron said, "We're getting married."

Molly jumped out of her seat and pulled the couple into a crushing hug, "Oh! I knew this day would come! I just knew it! First Harry and Ginny, and now you two? This is so exciting! I thought Ron was going to propose ages ago. It took him long enough, didn't it?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ron grumbled.

Bill replied, "Because it's true, little brother."

Ron glared at him, but he just smiled.

"You will have to stay until your father gets home," Molly said excitedly, "He will definitely want to hear this news."

They continued chatting for about an hour until Bill and Fleur absolutely had to take Victorie home. Throughout the day, all the members of the Weasley clan had popped by at some point and learned about the news. They didn't get home until after midnight, but that was okay. They would tell Hermione's family tomorrow.


End file.
